2 Words can change everything
by I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms
Summary: Jude Harrison had a some what perfect life till the day 2 words changed everything. Jude Harrison's world is about to turn upside down.So join her for the ride. Summary sucks trailer inside Jommy story.I changed my pen name was tommys21 story on hiatus.
1. Trailer

Hello everyone out there in Fanfiction land my name is Brie I love reading fanfiction and I thought it was time to start writing one .This is my first story and I'm a big Jommy fan and thats all I'll write but I have a soft spot for Spiederman so maybe a juderman or two. Let me give you some insight into my story. Jude is 15 and lives in L.A. Her family moved to the Usa from Canada when she was three so she is still canadian. Her parents are already divorce for the same reason that Jude's dad cheated on her mom. Jude's mom left because she couldn't take it anymore and knowbody has seen her in 2 years. Jude doesn't know Kat,Jamie,Spiederman,wally or Kyle yet.And she will meet Tommy later. Well that's it on to the trailer please R&R Be nice it's my first fanfiction and its my 17thBirthday. Thanks guys xoxoxox Brie

Disclaimer:_Does it look like I own Instant star or Tim Rozon? Nope, so stop trying to depress me! _me while I go and sob into my pillow

_**JUDE HARISSON WAS A NORMAL TEENAGER**_

_shows jude hanging out with friends at the mall_

_shows jude eating dinner with her sister and dad_

_shows her falling a sleep in math_

_**TILL THE DAY 2 WORDS CHANGED HER LIFE 4 EVER**_

_shows jude siting next to her sister sadie at the dinner table there dad siting across from them_

_Stuart: girls I have some news he took a deep breath sadie jude __**we're moving**_

jude and sadie: WHAT!!

Stuart:I got a new job and we have to move to be closer to it

jude just sat there she didn't what to move, L.A. was her home

sadie : so where are we moving to?new york?paris?

Stuart:Canada.

jude and sadie:CANADA!!

_**AND SET HER ON A PATH THAT WILL LEAD HER TO **_

_**FRIENDS,**_

shows jude at her new school meeting some class mates

Kat: Hi i'm kat this is my boyfriend jamie and are friends spiederman,wally and kyle

Jude: Hi i'm Jude I'm new here

_**FAME,**_

And the first ever Instant star is...Jude Harrison

shows jude smiling being handed roses and a contract

she looks and sees her dad and sadie jumping up and down

_**E**__**NEMIES,**_

shows Eden and Jude at a party

eden: your just a one hit wonder waiting to happen.

_**HEARTBREAK,**_

shows jude trying to get shay to stop pacing

jude:would you just relax and tell me what happen

shay stops and looks at her

Shay: I kind of met someone.

Jude:what trying not to cry Who?

"knock" "knock"

Jude:just a minute

the door opens and there stands Eden

Jude:Eden

_**AND MAYBE EVEN LOVE...**_

tommy: you are asking the wrong guy

tommy pulls jude in for a earth shattering kiss

_**WILL THE PRESSURES OF FAME,FAMILY AND FRIENDS **_

_**CRUSH JUDE OR MAKE HER STRONGER**_

_**FIND OUT IN**_

_**2 WORDS CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING**_

_**COMING SOON.**_

_**a/n What do you think please review be nice**_

_**will have the first chapter up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1What is Normal?

Hey guy's its Brié I'm so sorry for not updating but I was drawing blanks and just could not come up with anything and I also had so family stuff come up so I had to deal with that.So I sat down with a pint of Ben & Jerry's Half baked ice cream and had a Instant star marathon and then started writing I hope it helped. I just want to thank chocolateelephantz (Elise) for your review and helping me figure out how to post this.Everyone go read her story The guy next door you will love it.Also thanks to everyone who reviewed.This is not that long and not very good but the story will pick up in the second chapter.So be nice and review

Disclaimer:_Instant star and Tim Rozon are NOT mine, never will be and I am of course in therapy to help me get over this sad realization._

Jude Harrison was a normal teenager.She had great friends and a normal family,well as normal as normal could get.Jude was getting use to the idea that her mom was gone and not coming back and she was ok with that.She was also getting use to living with her father again.

You see two years ago Jude's dad Stuart cheated on his wife Vicky and she asked him to move out.

For Jude the hardest thing to hear was that her dad cheated on her mom.

Her dad was her hero and when she found out about her dad it killed her,this was the man who shared her love of music and gave her,her first guitar.

Then her parents dropped another bomb on her that thay were getting a divorce.

Of course she had her sister Sadie but she still felt so alone.

So she locked herself in her room and realest her pain the only way she knew how to through her music.

Two months after her parents divorce was finalized Judes mom took off with no goodbyes no note.Jude just could't under stand why her mom left were things that hard on her?Why did she leave?

So for the next couple of weeks after there mom left Jude and Sadie's home was sold and made the move into there dad's condo.

Jude felt as if the world was caving in on her. Now it's been two years sense her mother left and things are getting back to normal (kind of) but hey this is Jude Harrison we are talking about nothing stays normal in her life for long and in just a few months her life will change **FOREVER**.

A/n.Ok I know it's not that good but it will get better and Tommy will be coming up in a few chapter's so look out for him.

_**Review! You know you want to…all the cool kids are doing it…**_


	3. Chapter 2 Normal is so overrated

Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long to post but I rewrote it a couple times.This chapter is in Jude's P.O.V I should have the next chapter up later on tonight.

I'm going bring in two new characters Max and Prue they will be in a couple chapters in the start and then will be back in later chapters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be better I promise.I just want to thank as always chocolateelephantz (Elise) she was the only person to review my last chapter so please review and I'll love you 4ever.xoxo Brie

_**Disclaimer :I don't own Instant Star. If I did Tim Rozon would be not be seen for months at a time if you know what I mean. ; )But I do own the Music Zone and Max & Prue**_

Jude's P.O.V

If someone told me 2 years ago that my dad would cheat on my mom and they would get a divorce I would have laughed in there face.Sure my parents had problems allot of parents do yours probably do too right?

But at lest your dad dint cheat on your mom and then ask you and your older sister to lie to your mothers face.Sure my mom and I dint always get along I mean my dad and I had music and Sadie and mom had shopping and makeup.But I still loved her so it hurt when she left no note no nothing just sold are house and left we think she took off with her divorce lawyer Don what a ass.

Anyway nobody has seen either one in two years and you know what I could careless if she ever comes back.I know I'm probably being harsh but if she can't pick up the phone or write then I don't care anymore. Two years have gone by and I'm done waiting for her to come back.

Both Sadie and I had to grow up dad was starting to fall behind with his bills so Sadie got a job at a small restaurant a few blocks from are apt,dad became a workaholic sucking up to his boss trying to get a promotion so we hardly see him and I'm working at a small but cool record store called the music zone with my bestfriends Prue and Max.

They are the coolest people and the greatest friends that anyone could ask for. A guy brakes your heart Prue and Max come baring gifts in the form of Ben and Jerry's half bake ice-cream(a/n yummy)and Tim Rozon movies(a/n yummier lol) and after 20 mins of whining on max's part he finely gives in and watches I do (but I don't)and pretty soon it's like your hearts healed.Prue is cool her style is allot like mine band shirts and jeans but I have red hair and she has black hair with red streaks and then theres Max preppy Max with his polo shirts,designer jeans and his surfer boy blond hair.They are opposed's but are in love with each other they are the cutest couple but also the strangest.

The three of us are so different but we all are bonded by music,oh and the fact that we all are named after Beatles songs anyway Prue is a drummer,Max is a bass player and I'm a singer/song writer and I play the guitar.We use to have a band called Teen Angst (a/n I don't know if there is a band called that if there is I don't own it if there isn't I own it.back to the story)but are lead guitarist Martin moved to New York city and we never could find a good replacement.

But enough about that.That's my past you want to know how I got to were I'am today a sixteen year old rockstar about to go on her first Tour.Well to do that we would have to go back to 8 months ago when I was just Jude Harrison freaky guitar girl with red hair,wired friends and divorced parents back to when I thought my life was hard but in reality it was easy.

Being famous I'm always asked the same question,Do you ever wish you were just a normal teenager?And I just tell them

Normal is so overrated.


	4. Chapter 3 How it all started

Aloha,Friends I'm from Tennessee and I have no clue why I just said aloha lol. Two post in one day wow I'm good but I just want to say I have over 681 hits on my story but only 8 Reviews I'm sad.Oh well anyway this chapter is longer then the others and I bring in a new character named Alex and a surprise guest not telling you who but you'll see and I'll tell you more about Alex later and in this story Sadie will not be a bitch she will be a good big sister.I don't know the name of any high school's in California so I'm going to use the name of the High school in my home town.As always thanks Elise for your review much love.Thanks to all that read even if you don't review I still love you.And I will be dropping little hints of Tommy into the story till he come's in the story as a full time character later.R&R please xoxo Brie

_**I do not, and will never own Instant Star or any of it's characters. And if I did, I would have Tim Rozon shirtless all the time. **_

_**and I don't own Alex, the guest character I do own,and I don't own Westview High school and I don't own **_**Pick up the** **Pieces or **tangled up in me by

Skye Sweetnam or Rush by aly and aj.

Last time on 2 words can change everything:That's my past you want to know how I got to were I'am today a sixteen year old rockstar about to go on her first Tour.Well to do that we would have to go back to 8 months ago when I was just Jude Harrison freaky guitar girl with red hair,wired friends and divorced parents back to when I thought my life was hard but in reality it was easy.

Being famous I'm always asked the same question,Do you ever wish you were just a normal teenager?And I just tell them

Normal is so overrated.

Now a new chapter of 2 words can change everything.

L.A. California 8 months ago.

It was a warm summer day Jude Harrison was sound asleep in her bed dreaming of the day that changed her life.

_dream:__**13 year old Jude Harrison ran into her home after school to tell her mom that she got a spot in the school talent show Jude:"Mom I'm home".No answer "Mom"still no answer Jude went upstairs to her mom's room it was empty just the furniture downstairs Sadie came home from school "Mom,Jude I'm home".Jude ran down the stairs and over to her big sister Sadie:"Jude slow down where's the fire"?She said smiling,her smile fell when she saw the tears in Jude's eyes "Jude what's wrong"?Jude:"Mom's gone Sade".Sadie:" oh did she go out"?Jude shook her head" No Sadie gone all her stuff is gone".Jude started to cry,"Sadie what are we going to do"?Sadie hugged her little sister,"It's going to be ok Jude I'm here for you and dad get's back from his business trip tomorrow so we will call him after school".Jude:"Why did she leave"?Sadie:"I don't know,I just don't know.**__end of dream_

Radio D.j :"Good morning Los Angeles It's 6am on the last day of school and I don't know about you but I can't wait to hit the beach Sadie walked into Jude's room and turned of the clock radio"Jude get up it's the last day of school".

Jude:"I've never been happier in my life to get up at 6am and go to school".

Sadie just rolled her eyes at her sister "Ok get up breakfast is ready" "Ok" Jude said just laying in her bed not moving "Fine just lay there I find someone else to give your pop-tarts to"Sadie said leaving Jude's room "I'm coming"

**Downstairs.**

Jude:"Dad at work"? Sadie:"Yeah he has to work late again".Jude just rolled her eyes "Figures". Sadie just sighed "He's trying Jude".Jude:"I know"."So do you have to work late"?Jude asked trying to change the subject.Sadie:"Yeah I won't be home till ten tonight will you be ok by your self"?

Jude just rolled her eyes"Yes Sadie I promise not to stick my fingers in any sockets let strangers inside or throw any wild party's without inviting you". Sadie just stuck out her tongue at her younger and turned on the radio.Radio D.j:"And in music news Canada's favorite bad boy Tommy Quincy from Boyz Attack fame is set to become a producer for G-major Toronto"Sadie screamed "**I LOVE HIM**"Jude:Gosh Sade's give me a heartattack why don't ya".

Radio D.j:"With this news Quincy's former band manger Darius Mills is in shock but says he wish's him the best as do we and to show that here's Boyz Attack 1# single from 1999" "I was adrift on an ocean all alone.you came and rescued me when I was far from home.a rush of love around my heart just as I fell apart".

Jude:"Sadie please turn that crap off".

Sadie:"Jude this is not crap Tommy Q's a musical god". Sadie said defending the music she loves.

Jude:"Please Sadie I feel so sorry for the artist that gets stuck with him as there producer". (a/n lol) Sadie:"Ok lets just go to school."

Jude:"Fine lets go".Jude grabbed her guitar and backpack and then headed out to Sadie's lime green BMW bug.

**In the car.**

Jude:"Can Max and Prue come over after work"? Sadie:"Yeah that's fine.Can you turn the radio on? Jude:"Yeah Jude turned on the radio just in time to hear the 1# song of the day.(A/n ok here comes the surprise guest and I love her here's why) D.j:"OK it's time for the number 1# song of the day it's by an artist originally from America but you all know her as the 1# hottest actor in Canada Tim Rozon's girlfriend here is BriAna B with tangled up in me(A/n yes I wrote myself into the story)

"You wanna know more,more,more about me I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine I'm the one who's honking at you cause I left late again"

Sadie:"God she is so lucky". Jude:"Yea she's got a number 1# single in America and Canada a hit album and a hot boyfriend".

" Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me "

Sadie:"Do you know she once dated Tommy Quincy?"

"You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me "

Jude rolled her eye's(A/n wow she does that allot lol)"God Sadie what would you do if you met him Sadie smiled "You don't want to know".

Jude: Ew gross.

"You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me"

Sadie:"We're here

Sadie and Jude pulled into the parking lot of Westview High school. Jude:"Thank's Sade's I'll see you later"

Sadie:"Ok you need a ride to work from school"? Jude:"No I'll catch a ride with Prue and Max".Sadie:"Ok see you later Jude:"Bye"

Jude left to find her bestfriends Max:"Hey Jude" Jude pretending to get angry "Maxwell what did I tell about that"?

Max:"That next time you'd give me a weagie".(A/n Spelling ?) Jude:"That's right".

Prue:"Can I hold him down"? Jude smiled "of coarse your his girlfriend" Max:"Wow I'm loved around here".

Prue:"Oh Max you know we love-ish you''.Jude laughed at them Max:"Shut-up" "ring" "ring" Jude:"see you at lunch

Max & Prue:"See you later."

**At lunch.**

Jude walked into the lunch room and got into the lunch Line.After paying for a questionable piece of pizza Jude set off to find her friends.

She rolled her eyes as she approached her usual table to see her bestfriends making out.Jude:"guys"no answer "guys" still no answer "GUYS" finally Max and Prue broke apart.Prue:"Sorry Jude" Max:"Yeah sorry Jude"

Jude:"It's ok" Jude sat down "Hey you guy's want to come over to my house after work?

Prue:"Sounds awesome but what about your sister and dad?" Jude:"They both have to work late."

Max:" Sweet we should order pizza and pig out on junk food." Jude smiled "Nice and we should rent some movies too."

Prue smiled "Like Tim Rozon movies?" Jude:"Oh yea Tim Rozon movies." Max sighed "I thought we watched all his movies all ready?"

Prue:"Yeah but his new movie is out." Jude:''which one?" Prue:"The one with him and his girlfriend BriAna in it Into the rush(A/n I own)

Max:"She's so hot." Prue:"Oh so you get to say BriAna's hot but I can't say Tim Rozon's hot?" Max:"Fine you can say Tim's hot as long as I can say the same thing about BriAna,deal." Prue:"Deal with that they kissed

Jude:"You guy's are the weirdest couple I've ever met."

**After school.**

Jude:"Hey guys."she said running up to her friends."mind giving me a ride?" Max:"no problem." Jude loved Max no not like that like a brother he helped her all the time gave her rides and even beat up a boy or two.

**In Max's Jeep.**

Prue:"Come on Max go a little faster we're going to be late for work." Max:"Ok." 5mins later they pulled into the music zone's parking lot. Max:"See Prue we are on time." Prue:"Yeah for a change." Max rolled his eye's as they walked inside.

Jude:"Hey Alex." Jude addressed the owner of the shop.

Alex:"Hey Jude.'' Jude:"ha your so funny."

Alex:"I try.Ok guys get you butts to work we got a new shipment of the Foo fighters new cd that needs to be displayed Max get on it." Max:"Right away boss."

"Jude your on the cash register.'' Jude:"Ok I'm on it." "And Prue there's another shipment of cd's in the back go get them and then display them ok.''

Prue:"Ok boss."

a few minutes later Prue came out of the back room with a box of cd's "Hey Alex where do you want these?"

Alex:"Up front if there not she'll kill me." Max:"Who would kill you?'' Alex:"The artist." Jude:"Anyone we've heard of?

Alex:"I don't know Prue open the box and look." Prue:"ok." she opened the box and pulled out BriAna B's new album.

Max:"You know her?" Alex:"Yeah she's my sister."

Jude,Max and Prue:"**YOUR WHAT**?''

Alex"My sister, my little sister at that." Max:"Oh man do you think I could met her?" Alex just looked at him

"She has a boyfriend you know Tim Rozon?"

Max sighed "A guy can dream can't he?" Prue:"I'm standing right here Maxwell."

Max smiled and looked at her"I love you" Prue:You can stop right there with the sweet talk." Max:" I'll buy you any Tim Rozon movie you want."

Prue smiled "Aw your so sweet."

Jude turned to Alex "See what I mean wired couple?" Alex:"Yea now I get it.But to answer your question Max she's on tour right now and she spend's her free time at home in Toronto."

Max:"That sucks." Alex:"Just get back to work everyone." Max:"slave driver"

**After work.**

Alex:" Aright I'll see you punks tomorrow on time Max would be nice."

Max:"Why are you picking on me there always late to?"he said pointing at Jude and Prue

Alex:"Yea but you drive them and I pick on you because I heard you call my sister hot."

Max:"But Tim Rozon called her hot during an award's show?''

Alex:"I know but I like Tim Rozon he knows famous people.I don't like you and you don't know anyone famous."

Max sighed:''Fine see you tomorrow."

Jude and Prue were laughing"Bye Alex." Alex:"bye guys.''

**In Max's Jeep.**

Max:"Can you believe that Alex is BriAna B's brother?"

Jude:"I know small world." "oh Prue you'll never guess who's going to be a producer at G-major Toronto?"

Prue:"Tim Armstrong?"

Jude:"No little Tommy Q."

Prue:''Shut-up I bet your sister is missing Toronto right about now.

Max:"I never got the what the big deal was with a band that made millions shaking there butts for a bunch of teen girls.''

Prue:"Oh I don't know a couple of them were hot."

Jude:"Prue I thought you dint like them?"

Prue:"Just because I don't like there music doesn't mean I don't think there hot."

Jude's thoughts:I guess Tommy Q's not that bad loo-NO bad Jude he's everything you hate about music.

Max:"What about you Jude?" Jude:"Huh I'm sorry what did you say?"

Max:"I said I almost fell asleep in Mr,Rose's math class what about you?''

Jude:"Oh me too."

Prue:"You ok Jude you kind of spaced out back there?"

Jude:"I'm good."

Prue:"Ok"

**At Jude's.**

Jude:"Ok Max go rent are movie.'' Max:"Why do I have to do it?"

Prue:"Because Jude can't drive and I can't drive your jeep."

Max:"Fine I'll do it but I wont like it." with that he left.

Prue:"Ok he's gone why did you space out in the car?"

Jude:"I was just thinking."

Prue looked at her "Ok I'll buy it for now."

Jude:"Thank you. What do you want on your pizza?"

Prue:"The same thing I always have." Jude:"Ok.''

**20 mins later.**

Max:"Ok I'm back here is your freaking Tim Rozon movie that I had to beat up a 13 year old for."

Prue:"Aw you beat up a 13 year old for a Tim Rozon movie for me ?"

Max:"Yeah what's the worse that could happen she'll tell mom and dad."

Jude:"You beat up your little sister?"

Max sighed "Fine I gave her 20 bucks and let her use my I-pod for a week Jude:"your weak."

Max:"I know.'' "_ding"dong"_ "Yay pizza's here." Jude and Prue rolled there eyes..

**Later that night.**

"Skye please don't leave" Tim Rozon's character John said to his real life and on screen girlfriend BriAna B.

"I don't think I can do this anymore John" "Please Skye believe me she kissed" "I do believe you" "then don't leave"

"Ok just promise me one thing " "anything girl" "never let me catch you kissing my sister again" John:"That I can do"he leaned in and kissed her.As the credits of the movie stared to roll it played one of BriAna's hit song's from the movie's soundtrack (a/n don't own)

"Don't let nobody tell you,your life is over,Be every color that you are ,Into the rush now,you don't have to know how,know it all before you'll try.

Jude was sniffling "That was so good." Prue holding back tears "I know I hate to say it but they are cute together. Jude:"Yeah "sniff " "Prue look" Jude said pointing to Max his eye's were puffy and red.

Max:"He really loves her and her stupid sister had to go and kiss him." Jude and Prue just looked at each other.

Prue:"You ok sweetie?"

Max:"Yea I'm fine I have to say that was a good movie."

Jude:" About time." Just then Sadie came in.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

Prue:"The sky.'' Sadie:"Funny.'' Prue:"I try."

Jude:" Hey Sade's we just got done watching Tim Rozon's New movie."

Sadie:"Into the rush how was it?"

Prue:"I loved it and so did Max." Sadie:" Aw Max."

Max:"Shut-up this doesn't leave this room ok?''

Jude laughed "ok your Secret is safe with us.''

Just then the door opened Hello kids Max and Prue:Hi Mister Harrison Sadie and Jude:Hey dad.

Prue:"We should go.''

Max:"Yea your right will see you tomorrow Jude."

Jude:"Bye guys."

Prue:"Bye Sade's" Sadie:"Bye"

Stuart:"Bye kids" with that Prue and Max left.

Jude:"I thought you two had to work late?"

Sadie:"Well the girl who works the night shift came in early so I got to leave.What about you dad?"

Stuart:"well girls I've got some big news."

Sadie:"Ok what is it?"

Jude :" Yeah dad don't keep us waiting."

Stuart:"Ok but I think you two should sit down for this."

Sadie and Jude looked at each other

"ok what's up?" Jude asked as she and Sadie sat down in front of there father.

Stuart:Sadie,Jude We're...

_**Ok...before you come to my door with pitchforks and torches for the cliffy ...REVIEW! **_

_**Ok here's what's up with Alex I do have a big brother name Alex I could not come up with a name for Jude's boss**_

_**so I went with Alex.**_

_**And Jude's Math Teacher Mr.Rose is named after Nick Rose who plays Mason Fox I love Mason I think I'll add him to the story.**_


	5. Chapter 4 2Words

Hey guy's I'm back from my mini vacation with a new chapter of 2Words can change everything.I hope you guys are up for some groveling I suck at updating. I'm sorry and I will try and update more often. So I suck, and you're the best. There. Short and sweet.Anyone know which episode of Instant star I got part of that from?

Thanks to Elise and all that read and review.I should be updating You are the music in me sometime tomorrow I even wrote a oneshot that I cant wait to post.So thanks for waiting you guys are the best. Xoxo Mrs,Brie Rozon LoL you know it's true Elise I'm his favorite **:P**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. But if I did, Tommy would be all mine! OK, Jude's, but I get Tim, so hands off, people! I also don't own the song skin.**_

**Last time on 2Words can change everything.**

Stuart:"well girls I've got some big news."

Sadie:"Ok what is it?"

Jude :" Yea dad don't keep us waiting."

Stuart:"Ok but I think you two should sit down for this."

Sadie and Jude looked at each other

"ok what's up?" Jude asked as she and Sadie sat down in front of there father.

Stuart:Sadie,Jude We're...

**Now a new chapter of 2Words can change everything.**

Stuart:"Sadie,Jude We're moving."

Jude and Sadie:"**What!!**"

Stuart:"I got a new job and we have to move to be closer to it."

Sadie :"So where are we moving to?New York?Paris?

Stuart:"Canada."

Jude and Sadie:"**Canada!!**"

Stuart:"Yes girls we're moving back home."

Jude:"**NO** **DAD** **THIS IS HOME** **L.A.** **IS THE** **ONLY** **HOME** **I** **REMEMBER** **I** **DON'T REMEMBER TORONTO...**"

Stuart:"Jude stop yelling.And what about when we went to visit Grandma and Grandpa or to the farm house?

Jude:"Yes I remember that but all my friends are here.I don't want to move."

Stuart:"You'll make new friends and Max and Prue can come visit.I'm sorry Jude you have no choice we're moving and that's final.

Jude:"No you can't make me move." With that Jude ran up the stairs to her room.

Sadie and Stuart sat in silence for a few minutes.Sadie finally broke the silence.

Sadie:"When do we leave?"

Stuart:"Two weeks."

Sadie:"Two weeks ok well I'm going to talk to Jude."Sadie stood up to go check on her little sister.

Stuart:"Thank you Sadie I'm glad you understand."

Sadie:"Dad if it was up to me I'd be getting my own apartment and have Jude live with me.I can't stand taking her away from her friends who have been threw everything with her and on top of that moving to a new country.So dad if we go with you things are going to change you have to spend more time with us."

Stuart sighed:"Your right Sadie I need to spend more time with you girls your both growing up so fast I mean your going to be starting University in the fall and heaven help us Jude's turning 16 in December and she's going to be getting her drivers license."

Sadie:"Maybe she wont be so bad."Stuart gave her a yeah right look.

Sadie:"Ok I'm going to talk to her."

**Upstairs.**

Sadie approached Jude's door she was about to knock when she heard her sister playing her guitar and singing one of the most painful song's she ever wrote Skin.

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

What you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
But never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be aright  
I don't believe I'll be ok  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine.

As Jude finished she broke down crying

_"Knock""Knock"_

"Come in." Jude said fighting back more tears.

Sadie walked in and sat next to Jude on the floor "Jude its going to be ok."

Jude:"No Sadie it's not.I'm leaving my friend's and a job I love for another country how is that ok."

Sadie:"Jude think about it you know all those bad dreams you've been having about mom?"

_"Sniff"_ "Yeah."

Sadie:"They would stop if you moved."

Jude:"Really?"

Sadie:"Yep and think about it you can get a job at Music world(A/n That was the name of the store Jude had a interview with the shock jock on the episode I fought the law and where Kyle and Wally were trying to get jobs.So I don't own.)You love Music world."

Jude:"Yeah it could be fun."

Sadie:"That's the spirt Jude and just think we will have better chances to run into Tommy Quincy."

Jude rolled her eyes and laughed at her sister:"Yeah that's helping me."

Sadie smirked:"We would be closer to Tim Rozon."

Jude smiled:"Well I guess I could move to Toronto I mean I wouldn't want you to be all by your self."

Sadie:"Smooth.So you'll go?"

Jude sighed:"I have no choice."

Sadie:"What are you going to tell Max and Prue?"

Jude:"Crap I've been so upset about the news I haven't thought about how to tell them."

Sadie:"You better make it soon we leave in two weeks."

Jude:"Wow so this is really happening."

Sadie:"Yep."

Jude sighed:"Well I think I'm going to give them a call."Jude pulled her cell phone out and called Prue.

Jude,_Prue._

_"Hey Jude"Prue sang_

"Dear Prudence"Jude sang back

_"What's up"_

"I was wondering if you and Max can meet me a the starbucks by my house I have some news."

_"Yeah Max is right here so we can be there in 5 minutes."_

"Cool I'll see you guys soon bye."

_"Bye Bye Bye"_

"Shut-up you idiot."Jude laughed at her friends reference to the boy band song.

Jude turned to her sister "Can you give me a ride?"

Sadie smiled:"Of coarse I could go for a Iced coffee."

Jude smiled:"Me too." (A/n Me three but the only starbucks near me is 50 miles away sucks to be me )

Jude and Sadie walked downstairs and they were greeted by the father.

Stuart:"Jude I'am sorry but I promise you will like it there."

Jude:"I'm willing to give it a chance for Tim."

Sadie laughed.

Stuart:"Who's Tim he better not be a boyfriend."(A/n This was my dad's reaction when I was talking to my mom about Tim Rozon.)

Sadie and Jude laughed at there dad.

Jude:"I wish.There's a movie on the table in the living room watch it and you'll find out who Tim is bye."

Stuart:"Where are you two going?"

Jude:"I've got to talk to Max and Prue we will be back later bye."

Stuart:"Bye girls." Stuart's thoughts:Now to find out who Tim is.

**At starbucks.**

Sadie and Jude ordered there coffee and sat down at a table with Max and Prue

Max:"Ok what's the 911 Did Sadie brake a nail?"Sadie glared at Max"Oh no are Tim Rozon and BriAna B getting married?"(A/n that would rock.)

Jude just looked at Sadie with a sad look on her face.

Max:"What's wrong are they really getting married?"You could see tear's in Max's eye's"You can tell me I'll take it like a man."

Prue:"Are you crying?"

Max:"Sniff" "NO I've got some thing in my eye."

Prue rolled her eye's"Don't mind him what's the madder?"

Jude:"my dad got a new job."

Prue:"Is that all that's good it means more money."

Jude:"Yeah but the job is in Toronto."

Max:"In Canada?"

Sadie:"No Max in Alaska."

Max:"Why would your dad take a job in Alaska?"

Jude sighed:"Prue your closer."

Prue smacked Max upside the head"Yes you idiot it's in Canada look at a map sometime."

Jude:"You guy's I'm going to miss you so much."

Prue:"we're going to miss you to but we'll come visit and you can visit us."

Jude:"Yeah I guess your right."

Max:"I still don't get it are they moving to Alaska or Canada?"

Jude,Sadie and Prue:"Shut-up Max."

A/n Well what did you think?Next chapter will be moving day we're getting closer and closer to Tommy entering the story full time.Till next time.Bye


	6. Chapter 5 Moving Day good bye LA

Hello to all I know what your thinking a update so soon this is not like Brie Well I'm trying to update this story as much as I can so I can work on You are the music in me.I think you'll enjoy this chapter there's a small surprise at the end I think you'll like and I know Elise will like.So I hope you enjoy Chapter5.This chapter is dedicated to Elise thanks for all the crazy reviews even if we do fight over Tim you know it's all in good fun and he's mine bitch(LOL)see I can call you name's too **:P **love to all.xoxo Brie

_**Disclaimer: Hey, staff writers over at Instant star…Tommy and Jude belong together! Do you hear us? They belong together, dammit! Ahem, I don't own Tommy and Jude Yeah. I also don't own **__**A little help from my friends**__** that belongs to The Beatles,LAX,Boys Attack,McDonald's,Air Canada,Or Toronto Pearson International Airport, But If I did that would be cool. I do own Tim Rozon even if Elise thinks she does don't believe her.**_

**Last time on 2Words can change everything.**

Prue rolled her eye's"Don't mind him what's the matter?"

Jude:"my dad got a new job."

Prue:"Is that all that's good it means more money."

Jude:"Yeah but the job is in Toronto."

Max:"In Canada?"

Sadie:"No Max in Alaska."

Max:"Why would your dad take a job in Alaska?"

Jude sighed:"Prue your closer."

Prue smacked Max upside the head"Yes you idiot it's in Canada look at a map sometime."

Jude:"You guy's I'm going to miss you so much."

Prue:"we're going to miss you to but we'll come visit and you can visit us."

Jude:"Yeah I guess your right."

Max:"I still don't get it are they moving to Alaska or Canada?"

Jude,Sadie and Prue:"Shut-up Max."

**Now on to a new chapter of 2Words can change everything.**

After Jude,Prue and Sadie convinced Max that Jude was moving to Canada and not Alaska Jude and Sadie headed home and went to bed.

The next day Jude told Alex that she was moving he hated the fact that she was leaving and hated it even more that Max was staying but promised that the next time he was in Toronto visiting his sister that they would have lunch and hang out.

**Two weeks later.The night before Sadie and Jude leave for Toronto.**

Jude was packing the last of her things.Her dad was already in Toronto getting things squared away at the new house.Jude was now laying in her now empty room listening to her I-pod with her eyes closed when out of nowhere her face became all wet.Jude pulled her earbuds out of her ears.

Jude:"Tommy stop licking my face." (A/n No not that Tommy great now I can't get the pictures out of my head back to the story.)

Jude and Sadie's poodle looked at Jude like he was innocent.

Jude:"No way buddy don't go all cute face on me."Tommy went back to licking Jude's face.

Max:"Look who's finally getting some action."

Jude pushed the dog off of her.

Jude:"I get more then you do."

Max laughed:"That's so true."

Jude and Prue laughed.

Sadie:"Jude you get no action."

Jude:"So that's still more then Max gets."

Max:"hahaha your so funny."

Sadie:"Ok losers pizza downstairs."

Prue:"We're not losers were socially challenged."

Sadie:"Whatever the pizza is getting cold lets go."

Max:"Coming mother."

Sadie:"I'm not that old."

Max Prue and Jude all became quite.

Max:"Yes you are."

Jude:"Max we were just going to think it not say anything."

Sadie:"Hahaha shut-up or no pizza."

Max:"I'm sorry I didn't mean it I love you hair did you lose weight?"

Sadie:"Suck up."

Max:"I know."

**Downstairs.**

Jude sat down on her sleeping bag that was set up in her now empty living room.Prue,Max,Jude&Sadie thought that before Jude and Sadie left for Toronto they would have a sleepover eat pizza and remember all the good times they've had together.

Sadie might not admit it in public but Max and Prue are just as much her friends as they are Jude's and she'll miss them just as much as Jude will but she would never admit it to there face's.

Jude:"Remember that one sleepover we had and while Max was asleep we put makeup and nailpolish on him?"

Prue:"And the next morning he came downstairs the look on your dad's face was priceless."

Sadie and Jude were laughing.

Max:"That's not funny it took forever to get the makeup and nailpolish off so I had to go to school the next day with the nailpolish still on and all the guy's on the basketball team made fun of me even the coach was laughing."

At this Jude,Prue and Sadie were laughing even harder.Jude's eyes's started to fill up with tears.

Sadie:"Jude what's the matter?"

Jude:"We're never going to be able to have sleepover's or movie night's like we use to."

Sadie hugged her Prue also joined in on the hug Max sat sniffling Jude looked up and smiled "Come here Max."Max joined in on the group hug.

Prue began singing:"What would you do if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key.  
I get by with a little help from my friends,"

Jude Laughed.

Max:"I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Going to try with a little help from my friends.  
What do I do when my love is away. 

Prue And Jude:"Does it worry you to be alone?"

Jude:"How do I feel by the end of the day?"

Prue and Max:"Are you sad because you're on your own?"

Jude:"No I get by with a little help from my friends."

Prue and Max:"Do you need anybody?"

Jude:"I need somebody to love."

Max:"Could it be anybody?"

Jude:"I want somebody to love."

Prue:"Would you believe in a love at first sight?"

Jude:"Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time."

Max:"What do you see when you turn out the light?"

Jude:"I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."

Jude,Prue and Max:"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh I'm Going to try with a little help from my friends."

Prue and Max:"Do you need anybody."

Jude:"I need someone to love."

Max and Prue:"Could it be anybody."

Max,Jude and Prue:"Oh oh oh oh oh oh."

Max,Jude and Prue:"I get by with a little help from my friends

I get by with a little help from my friends

try with a little help from my friends

Jude:"Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
With a little help from"

Max,Prue and Jude:"my friends"

At the end Max,Jude and Prue were laughing.

Jude:"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Sadie:"Ok guy's it 2am and we've got to be at the airport by 9 o'clock we need to get some rest."

Jude:"Yeah." she got up and turned the light's off.

Sadie:"Night Jude,Night Prue,Night Max."

Jude:"Night guys."

Prue:"Night Jude,Night Sade's good night Max love you."

Max:"Night guys love you to Prue." Everyone laid down.

Max whispering:"And good night to you too."

Jude:"Who are you talking to Max?"

Max:"No one."

Prue grabbed his cell phone out of his hands and looked at his wallpaper it was BriAna B's rollingstone cover

Prue:"Maxwell how come I'm not your wallpaper?"

Max:"I was going to change it."

Prue rolled her eye's "Yeah right."

Jude:"Max change the wallpaper so Prue will shut-up and I can get some sleep."

Max hit a couple buttons on his "There now your my wallpaper good night."

Prue smiled:"Night."

**The next morning.**

Sadie awoke the next morning to her alarm going off.

Sadie:"Jude it's time to get up."she said shaking her sister

Jude:"No I don't want to."

Sadie:"Fine but Max has your poptarts."

Jude quickly sat up and jumped on top of Max.

"What the hell are you doing?"Asked a very shaken Max.

Jude:"Just give it to me and you wont get hurt."

"What exactly is my boyfriend going to give you?"Asked a now awake and amused Prue.

Jude:"My poptarts."

Max:"I don't have your poptarts."

Jude:"Sadie you lied to me?"

Sadie who was laughing watching poor Max being tackled to death in his sleep:"I had to get you up some way."

Jude looked down at Max "Sorry Max."with that she got off of him.

Max:"It's ok."

Sadie:"Come on we've got to get ready to go we can pick something up to eat on the way to the airport.Tommy here boy time to go bye bye."

Max:"Why did you name your dog Tommy?"

Sadie:"I named him after Tommy Quincy."

Max:"Weird."

Prue:"That's not weird."

Max:"Oh yeah I forgot Tim the turtle."

Pure:"HEY he was a great pet "_sniff_" Prue looked up to the sky "Miss ya little buddy."

Max rolled his eyes:"How a turtle runs away from home I'll never know."

Prue:"One day I come home his box was empty he took his food and left me."

Max:"Maybe he ran away because you named after Tim Rozon and there was all this pressure that he couldn't live up to the name and maybe he felt that no madder what he did that in your eyes he just be some stupid turtle from L.A. and not some hot actor from Canada that has mystery to him and stupid good looks that no one on earth should have.And maybe he was forced day after day after day to listen to his girlfriend talk about how great Tim is and watch his movies but at the end of the day he would always just be a stupid wanna be rockstar turtle from L.A.

Prue,Sadie and Jude just looked at Max with there mouths opened.

Prue:"But my dad found him when he was on a fishing trip in Canada so Tim is a Canadian turtle funny right."

Max looked at her:"I'm going to take a shower."

As soon as the bathroom door shut the girls burst out laughing.

Sadie:"Prue I think your man has some issues."

Prue:"That's my Max for ya."

After everyone was done showering they loaded up Max's jeep since Sadie's bug was shipped to Canada a week before.

Jude and Sadie looked at there home for the last time.

Sadie:"Jude I want you to do something for me."

Jude:"What?"

Sadie:"Leave all your bad memories here mom leaving dad's cheating everything when we get on that airplane it's a new start we are going to follow are dreams and forget everything bad that's happen ok."

Jude smiled:"Ok a new start."

Sadie:"Let's go."

Jude:"I'll be there in a minute."

Sadie:"Ok."with that Sadie walked outside

Jude pulled a photo of her mom out of her pocket and looked at It."Well this is goodbye I'm taking Sadie's advice and leaving you here."with that she dropped the photo on the ground and walked out to Max's jeep.

They stopped at a McDonalds on the way to LAX once they arrived and checked in and made sure Tommy was safely on his way to the airplane they made there way to there gate.

Max:"Well this is as far as we can go."

Prue:"Before you go we got you guys gift's."

Jude:"Prue you didn't have to get us anything."

Prue:"It's ok open mine first."She handed Jude and Sadie each a present Jude's was a leather bound journal with her name engraved on it.Jude had tears in her eyes

Jude:"Thank you Prue I love it."

Prue:"Well real rockstars write in journals not note books." (A/n I write my lyrics in note books but I'm not a rockstar or am I.)

Jude hugged Prue.Sadie opened hers next.

Sadie:"Omg."Sadie pulled out a blue 1999 Boys Attack world tour tee shirt.

Sadie:"I've been looking around for this everywhere.Where did you find it?"

Prue:"E-bay duh."

Sadie:"Thank you Prue."She also gave Prue a hug.

Max:"Open mine now."He handed each girl a box.Sadie opened hers first.

Sadie smiled:"It's a signed photograph of"She looked at "Of Max."

Prue and Jude laughed.

Max:"I know what your thinking it was no big deal babe."

Jude:"What does it say Sade's?"

Sadie:"What we had was good I'll never forget you love ya babe Max."

Prue laughed at this"Your so full of yourself Max."

Max:"I Know..Hey wait."

Sadie,Prue and Jude laughed at Max.

Sadie:"Thanks for my gift Max."

Max:"Your welcome but look under the tissue paper.

Sadie moved the tissue paper and picked up a dvd of Boys Attack's last world tour."How did you get this?"

Max:"Alex got advanced copies and I bought one."

Sadie:"Thanks Max I love it."She hugged and gave him a kiss on the Cheek.

Jude:"My turn."She opened up her box and inside was a black photo album filled with photo's of Jude,Max,Prue and Sadie from when they first met till there last sleepover three weeks ago.

Jude:"Thank you Max I love it."Jude kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

Intercom:"Air Canada flight 337 to Toronto Pearson International Airport now boarding all passengers.

Sadie:"Jude we've got to go."

Jude:"I know well this is it guys goodbye."

Prue:"No this is not goodbye my parent's and Max's said we could come up for your birthday so it's see ya later."

Jude smiled:"See ya guys later."

Max:"Bye Jude."

Jude:"Bye Max."

Sadie:"See ya guys."

Max and Prue:"Bye."

Sadie and Jude handed there tickets and passports to the ticket lady and then boarded the plane.

**On the Plane.**

Sadie:"Ok a new start baby sister."

Jude:"I can't wait."

Jude took one final look out the window as L.A. got smaller and smaller.

Jude's thought's:"I wonder what's waiting for me in Toronto."With that thought Jude put her ear bud's in and hit shuffle on her I-pod."she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

**In Toronto.**

Intercom Air Canada flight 128 from Montreal Quebec now arriving at gate 21.

All the passengers were coming off the plane a man about 6'1 with brown hair sunglass and a leather jacket walked to luggage claim.

"T man long time no see."Tommy Quincy turned and saw his childhood friend Kyle West or as everyone called him Kwest standing by luggage claim.

Tommy:"What's up Kwest?"Tommy and Kwest did there man hug and handshake.

Kwest:"It's good to see you T."

Tommy:"It's good to see you too man."

Tommy got his luggage.Kwest and Tommy made there way out to Kwest's Hummer.

Kwest:"So are you ready to get back in the music game?"

Tommy:"I'm ready." Tommy's thought's:"I wonder what's here waiting for me."

Little did Tommy and Jude know that there paths would soon cross and change there life's forever.

Like it I hope I would have had it up earlier today but my mom had a car wreck and totaled her car.She's sore but ok.Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now go Review...JUNE 2 Instant star returns I can't wait but a part of me doesn't want it to start to soon because that mean's it's the start of the end of the series and I don't want it to End...


	7. Not a chapter just a note

Hey guys Im so sorry but I lost my internet I'm on a friends computer right now. I should be back online soon.

Sorry again.

Hugs Brie


End file.
